A tale of elves and dwarves
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: When Smaug invaded Erebor there was one elf who could not turn away. Fueled by love and a desire to do what she believed was right, Aranel abandoned her people, favoring instead to assist the dwarves. Many years later, her sister Eruanna joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield in order to better search for Aranel. This is their story. (Fili/OC) and (Thorin/OC) with two OCs. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the third time I've rewritten the beginning of this story. I'm not changing it again, but to those who followed and favourited the old versions I apologize.**

 **I don't own anything other than my OCs.**

 **xxx**

'You can't go!' she cried, tugging desperately on the fabric of my cloak. 'Please. I beg of you'.

I turned to face the young elf with steely resolve. 'I must. I cannot sit by while those who need me suffer'.

She wept harder. 'But you cannot leave me. Let me come with you'.

I stepped forward and took her face in my hands. 'You are too young, Eruanna. Our parents would never forgive me if I let you come'.

Her big, brown eyes started to water. 'But they are not here. I will be alone'.

I sighed and turned back to my packing. 'You will be protected here. King Thranduil will not let anything happen to you. I will return for you when I am able'.

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around me from behind. 'Sister, please'.

I turned in her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 'If you had seen what I have, you would understand. Our king may have been thinking about the safety of his people, but he doesn't know the dwarves like I do. They need our alliance'.

'What have the dwarves ever done for you that would cause you to desert us like this? You will be banished for abandoning your post'.

I sighed again and shook my head. 'You will understand when you are older, sister. There are some things you cannot help, even if you would wish to'.

'But Aranel'-

'Eruanna, I must go now before the guards change. Be still and listen to me'. The younger elf closed her mouth and nodded. 'I will come back for you. Do not think that this is goodbye. One day, I will come back and we will be reunited'.

'But King Thranduil'-

'Will not keep me away from you, I promise,' I smiled and took her into my arms again. 'I promise'.

Xxx

Some would say that this tale is one of daring deeds and heroism beyond all expectations, or perhaps an epic retelling of a long forgotten legend. Only those that truly understand the workings of the heart will know that it is far more than that…

For the most part, Bilbo Baggins considered himself a fairly level-headed and intelligent creature. Never doing anything brash or ill-advised, he lived a safe life filled with simple joys and humble comforts.

Having found himself thrust out into the open world, he had to stop every so often and remind himself that it wasn't forever; that he would once again fall asleep in his favourite armchair, by his merrily crackling fire after a delicious, peaceful meal.

Every step he took was another step further away from these comforts, but he knew that it was a small price to pay if the company could reclaim their home and have similar experiences to look forward to in the future.

'And how are you coping, Master Baggins?' a friendly voice asked gently.

His reverie broken, he glanced around their surroundings with an unconvincing shrug. 'I don't know how you're expecting me to feel, Gandalf. I am perfectly fine'.

The wizard nodded, but did not look convinced. 'Well, never fear, my friend. I believe that when our last member arrives, you will not feel so alone'.

The hobbit whirled around on his pony, nearly losing his balance as he did. 'Another member? Who else could possibly be coming?'

The wizard smiled slyly, but said nothing.

It was several hours before Thorin decided to stop them for the night, by which point they were far from the safety of The Shire, having passed even Bree without a second glance.

Bofur and Bombur set about preparing dinner, while the rest of the company split off naturally into several smaller groups to tend to their weapons, to smoke tobacco and to talk amongst themselves.

Bilbo waited patiently by the edge of the camp for dinner, aware that he would have no place in conversations about weapons or great battles. The dwarves' merry laughter rang out across the small clearing and Bilbo sighed quietly to himself.

A snapping of twigs beyond the line of light startled him and he leapt back, stumbling to the ground in the process. Several of the dwarves that had witnessed this chuckled and shook their heads.

'Are you alright, Bilbo?' Bofur called with laughter in his voice.

'No, I'm not alright,' Bilbo grumbled as he scrambled to his feet. 'There's something out there'.

Bofur shrugged. 'Probably a fox'.

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief, a little embarrassed that he had panicked in front of the company. Especially Thorin, who was certainly his harshest critic.

Once the dinner was ready, Bombur dished out the portions of stew and passed them out between the others. Bilbo's stomach growled as he took in the delicious aroma of roast vegetables and meat and the steam from his bowl rose and spread across his chilled face.

He sat beside Gandalf after dinner, enjoying a puff from his own pipe as he warmed his feet by the campfire. Apart from the occasional laugh and quiet chatter, silence embraced the company. It was then that Bilbo was made more aware of every sound around them. Every breath of wind that hit the trees caused them to rustle and sway. Bilbo shivered.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of something moving in the darkness caught his attention and he stared out into the night, heartrate rising rapidly in his chest.

'Fox?' he asked Bofur shakily.

Bofur did not respond, but quietly shook his head.

Bilbo turned to Gandalf to find him already rising to his feet. 'Gandalf?'

The wizard's gaze did not leave the trees. 'We are not alone'.

At this, Thorin stood as well and crossed the camp to the fire. 'What is going on?' he hissed.

'I believe that our last member has arrived,' Gandalf replied matter-of-factly.

'Excuse me?' Thorin rumbled. 'I do not believe you mentioned another member joining us'.

'That is because I knew you wouldn't approve,' the grey wizard murmured back and slowly made his way toward the trees. 'You can come out, my dear'.

All eyes turned to the same place as a tall, slender figure emerged slowly into the light. Bilbo gasped, his eyes widening in awe, while several of the dwarves rose to their feet in an instant, hands on their weapons.

Thorin glared coldly at the wizard. 'What is this? You invited an elf to join our company!'

'You did not tell him?' a soft voice trilled from across the clearing. 'Gandalf, you told me'—

'Yes, I did,' Gandalf nodded, 'but I must confess that I wasn't entirely truthful with you, Eruanna'.

The elf stopped walking and turned to Thorin, bowing her head. 'Forgive me, I did not know'.

Taken aback by her words, he frowned thoughtfully over at her. 'Why are you here?'

She made her way forward again, slowly looking from dwarf to dwarf. 'I know that there is much tension between our races, and I have never wanted any part in it'.

'Why are you here?' Thorin repeated lowly.

She sighed softly, her large brown eyes entreating. 'Because I wish to help you'.

Thorin scoffed. 'And you think that we will believe you? You whose kin sat back and watched as we had everything taken from us!'

She flinched noticeably at that. 'I am sorry. I was much too young to know what was happening that day,' she murmured.

He seemed surprised at this, but did not say a word. Bilbo moved from beside the fire and cleared his throat. 'You are offering Thorin your service?'

Before she could answer, Thorin growled. 'Which I do not want'.

Gandalf huffed angrily and moved towards Thorin. 'A word, if you would'.

Thought clearly still unimpressed, Thorin allowed the wizard to lead him over to the other side of the camp where they continued to speak to one another in hushed voices. The other dwarves glanced at each other in concern as the elf sighed and took a seat on a rock a little ways away from them.

The sound of footfalls startled her and she leapt up as Bilbo approached her from behind, a bowl of stew in his hands.

'Here,' he said gently. 'It's not very hot, but I thought you might like it'.

'Thank you,' she whispered back, smiling in spite of her current situation.

Bilbo smiled back his first proper smile since leaving his home and gave her a half wave as he turned back to the camp.

After finishing the small portion of lukewarm stew, the elf stood and walked slowly over to fire. The dwarves all seemed to freeze at her approach and the strong, tattooed dwarf reached for his axe immediately.

'I thought you might want this back,' she said, offering the empty bowl back to them.

The largest of the dwarves was the first one to move, reaching up to take it from her hand. 'Thanks Lass'.

'Did you get enough, Lass?' another with a strange hat asked after a beat. 'I'm afraid he doesn't leave much for anyone else'.

'Bofur,' the tattooed dwarf hissed in disapproval.

The hatted dwarf rolled his eyes. 'I don't see any point in being hostile to the lass. She clearly doesn't mean us any harm'.

The same dwarf growled something in a language she didn't understand and turned back to the fire.

'Don't mind him,' Bofur grinned up at her. 'He's never been very friendly'.

This coaxed a small smile from her and they lapsed into silence for a short time, hearing little but the crackling of the flames and the arguing across the camp.

'So, Gandalf called you Eruanna?' Bilbo asked. 'I'm Bilbo'.

'Yes, it's nice to meet you, Bilbo'.

'And where would you hail from?' Bofur asked.

She hesitated. 'I am from the Woodland Realm'.

'I thought as much,' he nodded. 'That will not make Thorin any happier'.

'I may be from the Woodland Realm, but I have not dwelt here for some years,' she replied with a small shake of her shoulders.

'And where have you been these last years?' an older dwarf with a long white beard spoke up. 'Thorin will want to know these things if you are to come with us'.

Eruanna looked surprised. 'Would you not object?'

The old dwarf gave her an appraising look. 'We may be a proud people, but even the stubbornest of dwarves can see that we need all the help we can get'.

'Brother,' the tattooed dwarf warned.

'Come brother, you know as well as I do that we are not the best equipped for this journey. We are old and out of practice'.

'But Thorin would never accept help from'—

'Thorin will do whatever he feels will benefit this company, and I for one am on the side of the lass'.

At that moment, Thorin and Gandalf re-joined the company by the fire. There was a pause and everyone went silent once more.

'Draw her up a contract, Balin,' Thorin addressed the white-haired dwarf before turning his eyes on her. 'You're lucky you have someone who vouches for you'.

Eruanna's eyes flickered across to Gandalf, who gave her a warm smile in return. 'Thank you'.

Soon enough, Thorin declared it was time to rest, ordering the tattooed dwarf he called 'Dwalin' to take the first watch.

Eruanna moved carefully through the camp and found herself an empty space between two younger dwarves. The younger, dark-haired one looked up at her approach and smiled cheerily at her while the other blonde-haired one laid out a thin blanket between them.

'It's not much,' he gestured to the blanket, 'but it's better than sleeping on the ground'.

'Thank you,' she beamed at him and slowly removed her small bag, bow and quiver before sitting down.

'I'm Fili,' he gave her a half-smile and gestured to the other dwarf. 'This is my younger brother, Kili'.

'It's nice you meet you…' Kili grinned broadly again and Eruanna felt herself relax a little more.

'Eruanna,' she ventured and they both nodded.

'A pretty name'.

There was a pause.

'So, how old are you?'

'Kili!' Fili hissed him.

'What?' the younger dwarf asked indignantly. 'I always heard that elves were deceptively old'.

Fili looked mortified while Eruanna just laughed. It was a pleasant sound, he thought.

'I am not yet one hundred and thirty,' she laughed.

'One hundred and thirty!' Kili exclaimed. 'That's nothing!'

'It is older than you, I'd wager'.

Kili shrugged. 'Well yes, but that is younger than even an Uncle'.

Eruanna laughed again. 'I did say I was young'.

'What about your family?' Kili asked excitedly. 'Surely they are older?'

Her smile fell and she sat quietly for a moment before replying. 'My parents were thousands of years old, but they're gone now. My sister is nearly six hundred years old'.

'Is?' Fili asked. 'She's still alive?'

Eruanna released a shaky breath. 'I would like to think so'.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Is she missing?'

Eruanna nodded. 'I have not seen my sister in almost sixty years'.

'Well don't you worry,' Kili patted her hand happily as he lay down. 'You'll find her, you'll see'.

The young elf smiled at the dwarf prince as he curled up on his bedroll. 'I do hope so'.

 **xxx**

 **So that's chapter one. Thanks for reading! I do hope you stick around for the next one. My muse is flowing at the moment so it shouldn't be too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the feedback on chapter one. I did have a brief moment of weakness when I wanted to rewrite it again, but I stopped myself and pressed onward. Proud of me? I sure was :P Anyway, I'm really excited to get this story really going again and I've been thinking about pretty much nothing else. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

 **xxx**

When she awoke, Eruanna sat up sleepily and looked around. The sea of snoring dwarves did not stir as she stood and walked to the edge of the clearing. Now that it was daylight, she could appreciate the beauty of the forest and she enjoyed watching as the woodland creatures started to stir in the dim light.

'You're early, you know,' a voice said behind her and she turned to see Fili sitting on a boulder to the side of the camp. 'They won't awake until sunup'.

'Tis nearly sunup,' she smiled and stretched her arms out at her sides.

The dwarf prince observed her as she stretched out her relaxed muscles and couldn't say he found the view to be a bad one. Being an elf, she was thinner than most women he'd seen, but there was a certain elegance to her figure that he could not deny.

'So how do you know the wizard?'

'He had dealings with me sister,' she responded quietly. 'I came to him for information'.

'And he sent you on a quest?' Fili asked, brow furrowing.

Eruanna nodded. 'He believes that this quest is how I will best search for my sister'.

Fili frowned then. 'How does he figure that?'

'I can't'—

'Good morning,' Kili called to the two of them as he stretched out on his bedroll, causing several of the others to stir with grunts and grumbles.

With their conversation successfully interrupted, Fili shot her an apologetic smile before moving over to wake the last of the dwarves.

Once they were all fully awake and eating breakfast, Gandalf took the opportunity to introduce Eruanna to the rest of the company.

She already knew Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili, Kili and Thorin, but was yet to greet any of the others. Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin merely nodded where they were introduced, but Ori and Bombur were a little more enthusiastic in their greetings. It seemed that Bombur was just a good soul, while Ori was anxious to learn, even if it was about the so called enemy that she was. Bifur, on the other hand was impossible to talk to. With the axe imbedded in his skull he spoke only broken Khuzdul and Eruanna had trouble even getting the vague idea of anything he tried to say to her. Thankfully, Bofur was able to translate for her and she was grateful to know that Bifur was not as adverse to her presence as she might have originally assumed.

When they were ready to move on, Gandalf took Eruanna over to where a second horse was waiting beside his own. Thorin noticed this and glared at the wizard, having been told that he needed the extra horse to hold provisions.

Eruanna rode quietly beside Gandalf, with Thorin in front and the rest of the company behind. She did not know what had been said between them, but Thorin had not said one more thing against her presence, choosing instead to ignore her entirely. This suited her well enough, as she had no reason to wish for his company. She had heard much about Thorin Oakenshield over the years and even more about the dwarves throughout her childhood, but whilst they had been spoken about with reverie by her sister, she had always found them a haughty, rough people. That was the difference, she supposed, of having known them after Smaug's attack, and not before as her sister had.

'So _elf_ ,' Thorin surprised her by suddenly speaking. "Are you an experienced fighter?'

'I was trained by my kin in the woodland realm,' Eruanna answered honestly. Thorin did not need to know that she never completed her training. It would only be something he would use against her.

Although he disliked elves more than most, he could not downplay the art of their fighting skills. They weren't as strong and blunt as dwarves, but they had an elegance that even he could not deny.

'And you are only young,' Gandalf added. 'You are most eager to learn more, are you not, my dear?'

Eruanna nodded. 'Yes. I am most interested in healing'.

'Perhaps you will not be so much of a liability as I thought then,' Thorin replied coolly.

In the afternoon, Eruanna dropped her horse back to ride beside Bilbo and the Durin princes. She knew from first encounter that they would be the most easy to talk to, since they did not seem to have the same prejudices as some of the others.

'Don't listen to what Uncle said,' Fili told her seriously. 'I have not seen you fight, but I know you cannot be so bad'.

Eruanna laughed quietly. 'And why do you think that?'

He grinned. 'Well, you managed to track us down in the dark, and if what you say is true, you've been travelling for some time'.

She nodded at this, her fine brown hair swishing in the breeze as she did so. Fili watched her carefully from the corner of his eye, enjoying the way her smooth hair seemed to glide back into place. She was most undeniably fair.

Xxx

When they decided to stop for the night, Eruanna had spent several hours with the Durin princes. She had learnt much about their upbringing and many stories about their blunders. Whether or not these were all true was another notion entirely, but Eruanna didn't mind. She enjoyed their company. Kili was young and vibrant and while Fili wasn't as carefree as his little brother, he was sweet and kind in a way she had not expected from a dwarf.

With little daylight left, Eruanna volunteered to help the others look for fire wood and quite by coincidence, she found herself back with the princes.

Kili made them laugh with his antics and Eruanna's heart soared in her chest. Oh, how she'd missed the company of friends. All of her young friends were still faithfully serving their king, so she only had herself to blame for leaving them, but that didn't stop her missing company.

Once Kili had run a little further ahead, Fili turned to her. 'You know, you must not allow yourself to becoming frustrated with any of the others'.

'I haven't'—

'I didn't mean that you had,' he added quickly. 'It's just that in our culture, we don't usually allow women to be out in the wild. Despite you being an elf, I'm sure that some of the others may still feel concern at you being in such danger'.

'But I'm not in danger,' Eruanna replied happily. 'Besides, I've got you and Kili to protect me'.

'Aye, that you do,' Fili chuckled as his little brother came dashing back into view with an armful of sticks.

Back at their campsite, Eruanna found herself cornered by Ori and his notebook. He was a soft character, of that she was sure. For this reason, she didn't mind answering his questions, even with Thorin glaring over at them.

After his interrogation was over, she sat back with several of the others while they waited for dinner. Bofur offered her his pipe, but she politely refused.

'Not your kind of enjoyment?' he asked with a grin.

'I must confess I've never tried it'.

His eyes widened comically and he gasped. 'Well, we must rectify this at once, lass'.

He handed her the pipe and instructed her on how best to load it. She took the pipe in one hand and delicately lit it with the other.

'Now suck in the smoke,' he gestured and she took a deep breath.

The resulting flavour wasn't terrible, but she couldn't say it was to her taste. It was sweet and bitter all at once and left the back of her throat feeling strange.

'How is it?'

Eruanna just nodded for a moment before letting the smoke escape her mouth. 'Good'.

Bofur laughed loudly. 'It's alright not to like it, lass!' he chortled. 'It's not for everyone'.

Eruanna couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Xxx

The next few days passed in similar fashion, aside from the heavy rain that drenched the company. It was bitterly cold, and with the rain coming in such thick droplets, it quickly soaked through their clothing and chilled their skin.

Due to this, their progress was slowed and they were covering less and less ground. Eruanna stayed at the back of the group, shivering since she'd given Bilbo her cloak.

The poor hobbit himself was very pink, and with just his jacket for warmth, he had spent most of the days more often waterlogged than not.

It was Gandalf who found them a small cave to shelter in and everyone was very grateful for the dry branches that were already naturally nearby.

Once the fire was lit and the company settled, Eruanna and Bilbo sat side by side as close to the flames as they could get.

'I wasn't aware that elves felt the cold,' Thorin said as he watched his nephew shrug off his own coat and drape it around the elf's shoulders.

'Some perhaps,' Eruanna allowed, 'but I grew up beneath the trees. I never had to adapt to such weather'.

There was once again silence and Eruanna yawned delicately, already feeling much warmer with Fili's coat over her own. It was made of thick leather and furs with a fur lining as well. Pulling more tightly around her, she was overwhelmed by the scent that she had learnt to associate with the eldest prince. It smelled of smoke, rain and something spicy that was definitely Fili.

She caught his eye as she enjoyed the coat and sent him a thankful look. He answered with a warm smile and her stomach fluttered.

This exchange was not missed by Kili, who smirked slyly to himself.

Thorin announced that it was time to rest not long after dinner and elected Eruanna and Balin to take the first watch together. Normally there was only need for one to keep watch per shift, but until he trusted her, he wasn't allowing Eruanna to keep watch alone.

Balin sent her a friendly smile as everyone else prepared to sleep. She returned it easily and moved to take a seat beside him, so their talking would not disturb the others.

'That lad has taken quite a shine to you,' Balin gestured towards the sleeping prince.

Eruanna laughed quietly, but could not help the heat that rose in her cheeks as she looked back towards the fire.

Balin smiled again. 'Oh, to be so young and foolish again'.

Eruanna sat quietly for a moment. 'Are many of you married?'

The old dwarf sighed. 'Some of us have been so lucky, others have not. Some would say that they are proud bachelors never to be tied down, but the sad truth for many a dwarf is that we do not have the numbers of women'.

'What about other women?' Eruanna asked curiously. 'Women who aren't dwarves?'

Balin gave her a knowing smirk. 'While it's not a common occurrence, I have heard of such things before'.

Eruanna glanced over at Fili again and exhaled a shaky breath. 'I do not understand this world'.

Balin frowned. 'What is it that troubles you?'

'I just...' Eruanna trailed off, unable to find the words to express how she was feeling. In truth, what was happening shouldn't have been. She barely knew Fili at all and yet when he looked at her, the drumming in her chest became so much quicker and her mind clouded. 'Do not worry, it is impossible'.

'Why is it so impossible?' Balin asked after a beat. 'I see no reason for you to hold yourself back'.

'I am an elf,' Eruanna responded softly. 'He is to be king one day and Thorin would never'—

'Thorin isn't quite so against elves as he wants you to think,' Balin cut her off. 'He has much to be thankful for'.

'What can you possibly mean?' the elf asked.

Balin took in a deep breath. 'Long ago, after the dragon attacked and we were forced to flee, we were desperate. Your king refused to help us, but when we were lost in the wilderness, starving and without hope, a stranger came,' and paused and leant back against the cave wall, a small twinkle coming to his eye. 'Thorin has perhaps forgotten, but I remember. There were too many of us to all be helped, but the stranger did what could be done, finding us food, supplies, tending to injured when possible. Once we were settled and had some shadow of a home again, the stranger left'.

Eruanna's eyes were wide. 'And that what the last you ever saw of the stranger?'

'No,' Balin shook his head. 'When our king became obsessed with retaking Moria, we had to rally. At the Battle of Azanulbizar, we were fighting wave upon wave of goblins and orcs. We were weary and had lost many and almost at the point of defeat. An orc came against me and I...well, I wasn't fairing so well. Then she came, blade thrashing through the air with all the grace of a swan. I knew who she was from the moment I laid eyes on her'.

'An elf?' Eruanna asked keenly.

'Oh yes,' Balin nodded. 'She saved my life that day without a thought. Any who care to remember her call her mad, but she knew what she was doing. She called to me and asked me where the king was. I told her and she disappeared in that direction,' he paused again and Eruanna saw a shadow of sadness cross over his face. 'I never saw her again after that. I later asked Thorin, but he could not recall her being there when the battle was won. It is my belief that she was taken by the orcs'.

'You found no body?' Eruanna whispered.

Balin shook his head again. 'No trace of her'.

Eruanna turned back to her fire, her heart throbbing tightly in her chest. Could it really be true? Were her years of searching all in vain?

'Don't fear, lass. You may find your sister yet,' Balin soothed with a quick pat on her arm.

Eruanna nodded, before realisation struck her. 'I did not mention that she was my sister'.

Balin shrugged. 'You did not have to. I could see on your face how concerned you were when I said we never saw her again. We know what it's like to mourn for lost kin'.

Eruanna inclined her head slightly in response, but did not speak. Her mind was swimming with a sea of possibilities. Could Aranel have truly survived? And if she had, where could she have gone? Her inclination had always been to help those in need, but if she had lived, surely she would have gone back to tend to the wounded?

'Come,' Balin patted her arm again and moved to stand up. 'Let us have a cup of tea and speak of happier things'.

Eruanna was still uneasy, but she could not resist such a welcome invitation from a kind dwarf like Balin.

 **xxx**

 **So that's chapter two! I hope it wasn't too dramatic for you. I don't want anyone to think Aranel is some great, selfless Mary-Sue. That being said, I am a big fan of angsty romance, so I apologize in advance if it gets too much. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for the next one. It won't be too long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while guys, but here it is. I'm working on the next one so hopefully it won't be very long!**

 **xxx**

The days ticked on sluggishly, each blurring into the next. Eruanna enjoyed the sights for a time, though even that small pleasure was lost when the heavens opened up and the company was soaked through once more with heavy rain.

'Must it always rain?!' Bofur yelled towards the sky, followed by several grunts of agreement and even more curses towards the uncongenial weather.

Bilbo rode beside Eruanna with his teeth chattering loudly. She knew he would be missing his warm hearth and soft, cushioned armchair most keenly at that time.

'Is my cloak helping at all?' she asked sympathetically.

'Y-yes, th-thank you,' he chattered back.

'You're going to be freezing,' a voice she recognised as Fili's, said from behind them.

'I'll manage,' she sent a soft smile over her shoulder.

'You'll find a way to warm her up, I'm sure brother,' she heard Kili's voice, then the sound of something solid hitting chainmail and Kili coughing loudly.

As if on cue, Bofur broke the uncomfortable silence with a loud whistle. Several of the others turned around, but not the ones closest to the front. He grinned at them and began to sing loudly.

 _'_ _Under the stars I found a lass,_

 _Her hair twas' fair as gold,_

 _But curse my luck and burn my beard,_

 _She thought my face too old...'_

The song continued in the same strange manner, but after a time even she knew some of the words well enough to sing along with the others. This burst of morale brought them through the storm and out into clear skies by mid afternoon, by which time, Eruanna had laughed and sung with most of the dwarves, even getting a laugh out of Dwalin, which she counted as a great accomplishment.

When the sun began to sink in the sky, Thorin called them all to stop and they made camp on an outcrop overlooking the valley below.

They made camp and Bilbo went out with Eruanna to look for more firewood. As they were coming back, Eruanna noticed how jumpy the Hobbit was and she slowed her pace so he could walk a little ahead of her.

'Are you alright, Bilbo?' she asked gently.

'Yes, I'm fine,' the Hobbit insisted. 'I'm just a little cold'.

As they stepped back out of the trees to rejoin the others, a horrifying screech rang out down in the valley below.

'What was that?!' Bilbo squeaked.

'Orcs,' Kili whispered in a serious voice. 'Throat-cutters. They'—

'That's enough,' Eruanna cut him off before he could continue. 'Do not terrorise him for your own amusement'.

Kili hung his head. 'Forgive me, I didn't mean'—

'Kili, hold your tongue. You know nothing of the world,' Thorin growled in disgust from the other side of the camp and paced over to the edge of the outcrop. The prince was silent and Balin was quick to fill the silence.

Eruanna encouraged Bilbo over to the others to listen to Balin, while she slipped back into the trees to get more wood. The poor Hobbit had endured enough for one night.

Once she could no longer see the light of camp through the thick trees, Eruanna slowed to a leisurely walk, picking up pieces of wood when she saw them and adding them to her growing collection.

While the walk alone was refreshing, she couldn't help but agonise over what Balin had told her a few days ago. There was no doubt in her mind that the stranger that helped the dwarves was her sister, but knowing that the likelihood of her surviving capture was slim, Eruanna had to consider the possibility that she could be...

'No,' she hissed to herself and whirled around, startling an approaching deer and causing the wood in her arms to cascade down onto the forest floor.

Using a nearby tree for support, she slowly slid down its rough bark to sit on the ground. A feeling of hopelessness overcame her and she buried her face in her hands. Tears came quickly and she wept silently into the cool night air.

Movement close-by snapped her back to the present and she scrambled to her feet, just as a figure emerged from the dense trees and into the small clearing.

'Eruanna?' a soft voice entreated and Eruanna let out a small sigh of relief.

'Fili,' she gravitated towards him as her stepped closer. 'What are you doing out here?'

She heard him chuckle. 'I couldn't just leave you alone out here, could I? You're... one of us now'.

She smiled at him in the darkness, even though he could not see her properly. He seemed to sense her smile and raised his hand into the open air between them. Without much hesitation, she took the offered hand and he slowly pulled her over to him.

'Are you alright?' he whispered.

'Not completely,' she admitted. 'In fact, I'm rather lost'.

'Anything I can help with?'

The softness in his voice made her heart flutter and she felt a rush of happiness at his offer. Every fibre of her being sang at the caring nature of the young prince.

'Perhaps we should get back,' she responded quietly. 'They will not know where we are'.

'They'll live,' Fili muttered, but took her arm to lead her back. 'Will you at least tell me what has upset you? If it was Kili, I have spoken to him, but he was only making a joke and'—

'It's not that,' Eruanna said quickly. 'I'm just worried about my sister. She has been missing for a very long time. Who is to say she is even alive?'

Fili paused for a moment before he spoke and she looked down to see if she could make out what he was thinking.

'I know there's no real way of explaining it,' he began slowly, 'but Kili and I...well I know when he's in trouble. Like one time when we were little, he was outside and I wasn't and I just got this feeling like I had to check on him. When I found him, he'd managed to trip and cut himself with his own sword. Very embarrassing for him, I know, but every time I see that scar on his arm I'm reminded of the connection I have with him'.

'Are you trying to tell me that I'm connected to my sister?' Eruanna asked thoughtfully.

Fili shrugged. 'Maybe, maybe not. I just feel like you'd know if she were...you know'.

Eruanna nodded. 'Thank you. I understand what you mean and it is strangely comforting. I would know if she were gone'.

'I'm glad I could make you feel better,' he murmured, sliding his hand smoothly down her arm to squeeze her hand in his.

This simple action left Eruanna feeling a little dizzy and she smiled privately as they cleared the last few trees. He then released her hand and it suddenly felt cold where his larger one had been.

'Gloin, take the first watch,' Thorin barked and everyone started to move to their bedrolls.

Eruanna lay down between the two princes once more and when she opened her eyes, they met a pair of soft blue ones watching her. The increasingly familiar fluttering in her stomach returned and she smiled gently at the dwarf.

Xxx

The next day went quickly, and with the rain far behind them, it seemed that they would finally be able to make up for some lost time. Bearing this in mind, Thorin kept them walking until the sun had almost disappeared completely.

He and Gandalf walked on ahead to an old house, which appeared to have suffered some kind of attack. They spoke in heated voices, but Eruanna tried not to listen.

It wasn't until Gandalf came storming over that Eruanna looked up from helping the others unload supplies.

'Would you care to join me?' Gandalf gestured to their horses.

'Where are you going?' asked Bilbo.

Gandalf turned to him with an angry sigh. 'Since it seems that Eruanna and I are the only ones with any sense around here, we've earned ourselves a break from dwarves!'

Eruanna looked around apologetically at the others for a moment, unsure of what to do.

'Go with him, lass,' Bofur jerked his head in Gandalf's direction. 'Sounds like he could use some good company to calm him down'.

Eruanna nodded shakily and quickly joined Gandalf at the horses.

'Where are we going?' she whispered to the wizard.

'Not so far,' he replied lowly. 'But far enough away that we may have some peace'.

Eruanna smiled a little at that and quickly mounted her horse, following the wizard up and over the next rise. Before she crested it, she looked back. The dwarves had all started to get ready, but she could see two of them watching. One was Fili, watching her with an intensity that she was quickly becoming accustomed to, and the other was Thorin, with his icy blue eyes staring daggers at their backs. Surely he would have assumed she would go with Gandalf? He probably thought she could not wait to get away from the dwarves.

Once they were about a mile away, Gandalf dismounted his horse and gave her a hand down from hers.

'I still don't understand what's going on,' she confessed as they settled down on one of the flatter rocks.

'Well, I've had enough of dwarves for the day and I wanted to check on you. Since your conversation with Balin, you seem most ill-at-ease,' the wizard surveyed her with a thoughtful frown.

Eruanna stared at him. 'How did you'—

'Caves are not the most private of places, my dear, and I am afraid that I am not always a sound sleeper'.

Eruanna blushed at the memory of what she'd all-but-confessed to Balin that night.

'Did you know about my sister?' Eruanna asked, deciding to steer the conversation away from that particular subject.

'Yes, I knew Aranel was in the battle,' Gandalf nodded.

'Then why didn't you tell me?' Eruanna demanded, though she did not sound as intimidating as she wished to.

'Because I assumed you'd already know,' Gandalf shrugged. 'Your sister made it her mission in life to protect the dwarves, particularly Thorin'.

'She never told me that,' Eruanna frowned.

'Why else do you think she left?'

'She told me that she needed to help the dwarves and that I would understand one day,' Eruanna said slowly.

'And do you...?'

'Do I what?' she asked innocently.

Gandalf chuckled. 'How would you feel if Fili needed your help?'

Eruanna's cheeks flushed brightly once more and she angrily tried to stamp down the fluttering sensation that invaded her stomach.

'Exactly,' Gandalf smiled knowingly and the two lapsed into silence as the sun disappeared completely from view, leaving only pink-streaked clouds across the darkening sky.

'Thorin,' Eruanna whispered in amazement.

Gandalf chuckled again as he took a draw from his pipe, causing him to cough. 'I know it doesn't sound exactly characteristic of your sister, but I can assure you of its truth'.

'When did they...when did she...?'

'Thorin knows nothing of your sister's feelings,' Gandalf quickly assured her. 'She first met him, as I understand, when travelling through the city of Dale on an errand from the king. It was no grand meeting and I doubt Thorin even remembers it at all, but Aranel did'.

'When did she tell you of this?'

Gandalf frowned thoughtfully. 'It must have been before the Battle of Azanulbizar. Yes, we met on the road one day when I was travelling to Imladris. She was surprisingly forthcoming since I was a stranger and you and I both know her to be of few words'.

'So why has she not been with him these years in the Blue Mountains? If what you say of her feelings is true, then why is she not here?'

Gandalf shook his head. 'I suppose she knew the dwarves would find a peaceful dwelling in the mountains, but I must confess that even I cannot account for her absence'.

Fear gripped Eruanna's heart. 'You do not think...?'

'No child, I do not,' Gandalf shook his head. 'I have met elves five times her age with less determination and ferocity of spirit. No, she is out there. We must be patient'.

'But how can I find her?'

'I believe that is exactly what you are doing,' Gandalf replied cryptically just as several loud yells echoed through the evening air. The wizard huffed and got to his feet quickly. 'Oh, for a moment's peace!'

 **xxx**

 **So that's the next bit. Please let me know if you like it. I know that some might think that the feelings between Eruanna and Fili may be rushed, but I don't really see a problem with things developing quickly. I like to think that Eruanna is innocent enough to not really understand what she's going through. Elves seem to have such guarded and stern natures that I just think that love would be such a strange feeling when it comes to them. Especially since Eruanna is so young. Anyway, drop me a review and I'll get working on finishing the next chapter. It's getting there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I am still here as you can see. I've been bitten by the inspiration bug again so I'm working on more writing again! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **xxx**

By the time they reached the clearing, dawn was almost breaking and there was a foul stench on the air. Eruanna wrinkled her nose.

'Trolls,' Gandalf whispered. 'This way'.

They dashed through the undergrowth, being careful not to make too much noise as they approached the source of the stench.

'Gandalf, what should we do?' Eruanna asked anxiously.

Gandalf peered out at the scene in the clearing before turning to her. 'Stay here and stay quiet. I will handle this'.

'But Gandalf'—

'Stay,' he repeated firmly and she closed her mouth.

Looking back out into the clearing, her anxiety spiked as she observed the situation the others were in. Her eyes darted from sack to sack, searching for the blonde-haired prince.

When she finally saw him to be one of those strapped to the crude rotisserie, her hand went straight to her dagger, before hesitating. Gandalf had told her to stay there and that he could handle the trolls, but upon doing a quick sweep of the clearing, she saw no wizard.

She was about to step out of the clearing when Gandalf finally made his move and she quickly rushed in while the trolls were distracted, to untie as many dwarves as she could. Most of them grunted their thanks, even Thorin giving her a terse nod, but the only one to give her more than that was Kili, who positively beamed at her and clapped her on the shoulder as she helped him wiggle free.

The freed dwarves went to help those still bound to the rotisserie and then they had the tedious task of going through all of the belongings scattered on the ground. Eruanna helped as best she could, but many of the dwarves seemed like they did not appreciate anyone else touching their belongings, let alone an elf.

Eruanna met Bilbo at the edge of the clearing and took him gently by the shoulders. 'You were very brave, Bilbo. I believe you are far braver than even you realise'.

Bilbo smiled kindly up at her. 'I did only what needed to be done'.

'And you saved them all'.

'Gandalf saved them all,' Bilbo corrected.

Eruanna frowned thoughtfully. 'And yet it would've been too late if you hadn't distracted them. Do not doubt your worth'.

After this exchange, Eruanna left to help once more and Fili approached the young Hobbit. 'She's right, you know. Do not let my Uncle tear you down. You are not worthless, Bilbo'.

The Hobbit merely nodded uncomfortably.

Xxx

Upon learning that the trolls had to have been living nearby, the dwarves searched eagerly for their treasure hoard. While Eruanna had not expected any different from them, she was amused that it was Bilbo who found the cave, and not the treasure-hungry dwarves.

Eruanna elected to wait outside; as the smell coming from within was perhaps the most putrid she had ever had the misfortune to encounter. The mixture of troll and death was like a poison in the air, and she turned away from it to breathe the cleaner forest air.

The dwarves emerged not too long after with various prizes. Thorin and Gandalf both held beautiful swords and when Eruanna approached, Gandalf handed his over to her to inspect.

'Beautiful,' she breathed as she surveyed the weapon. 'Such fine work will serve you well'.

'As will it serve our burglar,' Gandalf held up a smaller sword in a sheath. 'Bilbo, come here'.

Once the Hobbit had awkwardly accepted the weapon, they were preparing to continue onward when strange noises met their ears.

'Quiet,' Thorin hissed and all talking ceased immediately.

Gandalf was the only one not to tense as a man's voice came into earshot, yelling nonsense at the top of his lungs.

'Radagast!' Gandalf greeted the other wizard with amusement.

The company stood down at Gandalf's greeting and watched with fascination as the two wizards conversed. Thorin order them take a moment to rest while the wizards were talking and none of them needed telling twice.

Bilbo came and sat by Eruanna, but when he tried to make conversation, she did not seem to hear him.

'Eruanna, is everything alright?' he asked uncertainly.

'Elf,' Thorin boomed, 'What do you hear?'

Eruanna's eyes snapped to his and then fixed on something behind him. He turned and saw nothing, but then they heard the low, rumbling growl of something stalking them.

In a flash of movement, Kili buried an arrow in the wargs head as it leapt at Thorin. The dwarf king jumped out of the way and then whirled around to bury his sword deep within its skull.

'You,' Thorin rounded on Eruanna. 'You knew they were coming'.

'She only heard what the rest of us did not,' Gandalf called angrily as he came back over with Radagast in tow.

'What is going on?' Thorin asked the wizard gruffly.

'Someone is hunting you,' Gandalf replied with a frown.

'Then we must leave,' Thorin commanded hastily.

'We've got no ponies. They've gone,' Ori called out before any movement could be made.

'I will draw them away,' Radagast proclaimed hastily before there could be any further arguments.

Gandalf tried to reason with the other wizard, but Radagast would hear nothing of it. Eruanna quickly grabbed her things and reached back to help Bilbo with his pack.

'Come Bilbo, we have to run'.

The company sped off through the trees as fast as they could, the elf and Hobbit bringing up the rear.

Eruanna set her pace to match Bilbo's and drew her bow, keeping an eye out behind them as they pelted forward.

They ran for what seemed like hours and the forest quickly thinned out reveal harsh scrubland.

Taking a moment to rest beneath a rocky outcrop, Eruanna took a moment to check on the panting Hobbit beside her.

'Are you alright?' she whispered.

Bilbo nodded through his heavy breathing.

She caught Fili's eye in the group up ahead and they exchanged a small smile before Thorin barked for them to move again.

'Where are you leading us?' she heard Thorin grunt at the front of the group.

Gandalf's only response was another yell at them to move, and move they did.

'Come!' Thorin hissed back to those at the back of the group. 'Stick together'.

Off in the distance, Radagast was leading the wargs away on his sled, the rabbit's tiny feet pumping hard again the rough ground.

'Will it be enough?' Bilbo whispered as they took shelter once more.

'No,' Eruanna breathed as a warg loomed over the rock face.

With a nod from Thorin, Kili loosed an arrow and brought the warg down, the rest of the dwarves quickly hacking away at it and its rider with their weapons. The resulting screams from the orc were too loud however, and Radagast's distraction no longer drew the wargs attention.

Eruanna knew as well as Gandalf did, what would be their salvation and she quickly raised her bow to defend the rear as they continued forward.

'More are coming!' Nori yelled as the other wargs that had been chasing Radagast set their course for the company.

'Where is Gandalf?' Kili called back and the company all looked around in search of the wizard.

'Press forward!' Eruanna yelled. 'We must continue forward!'

'Several of the dwarves looked confused at her instructions, but they pressed onward nevertheless.

Eruanna knew that the entrance was not much further, but it was already too late. The wargs were upon them and she had to fight.

Kili killed warg after warg with his arrows and the others slashed and gouged with their axes.

'We're surrounded!' cried Dori.

Eruanna craned her neck to look ahead, just in time to see Gandalf reappear by the secret entrance.

'Quickly,' she called to Bilbo in a hushed voice. 'Go to Gandalf and you will be safe'.

'But'—

'Go!' she yelled at the same time as Gandalf urged them onwards.

As the company filtered towards Gandalf, Eruanna stayed back with the fighters to hold off the wargs.

'Eruanna quickly!' Fili called out from the entrance and she saw his hand reach out for her as Thorin and Kili rushed past.

Lowering her bow, she hurried to his side, but not before a stray arrow from one of the orcs lodged itself deep within her shoulder.

She cried out in pain as Fili pulled her down into the passage with him and they rolled down the hard rock.

'Is everyone here?' Gandalf called as they heard horns above and the scuffling sounds of battle above. Then, without warning, the body of an orc came thundering down the rock to land at their feet.

Thorin dislodged an arrow from its body and inspected it before spitting. 'Elves'.

Gandalf turned to exchange a knowing look with Eruanna, but he found her still on the cave floor, breathing heavily.

'What is wrong with her?' Thorin demanded harshly.

'An arrow,' Fili responded as he gingerly pulled her into an upright position. 'It pierced her shoulder'.

'She should have been more careful,' Thorin growled.

'Uncle,' Fili said sharply. 'That arrow could have pierced me. If it weren't for her, I might not be breathing at this moment'.

'I cannot see where the pathway leads,' Dwalin called from up ahead. 'Should we follow it?'

Kili came back around the corner and the smile dropped from his face when he saw Eruanna lying unconscious on the ground. 'What'—

'Follow it,' Thorin barked before turning back to where both his nephews now knelt by the elf. 'Bring her. It is not safe to linger here'.

The brothers did not need any further instruction and carefully slung her arms up around their shoulders. Bilbo came forward and picked up her bow that had fallen to the ground in the fuss and brought it with them.

'Will she be alright?' he asked Gandalf as they continued onwards.

'She will heal,' Gandalf nodded confidently. 'The arrow is no doubt poisonous, but we will find help soon enough'.

Bilbo did not respond, but continued to frown.

All curiosity he had for knowing Gandalf's reasoning disappeared when they exited the tunnels and stepped out into the fresh air. Stretched out before them was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

'The Valley of Imladris,' Gandalf announced to the group and several of the dwarves halted their exaltations of its beauty immediately.

As if feeling the air, Eruanna stirred and the princes quickly set her down.

'F-Fili...' she murmured as her glassy eyes attempted to focus on him.

'Gandalf, she is very ill!' Kili called out to the wizard. 'Can you do something?'

'The best care that can be given is within those halls,' Gandalf gestured out towards the valley. 'Come'.

Xxx

Eruanna swam in and out of consciousness, occasionally aware of a hand in hers, or the softness of the bed beneath her. Whatever she was missing, she did not care for, as her dreams were so much better.

One dream kept playing over and over in her mind as she slept and whenever she felt herself nearing consciousness, she fought back, just so she could stay in that world.

She was in a beautifully lush, green field. Bilbo was there and so was Fili, and so was a small girl with beautiful blonde hair.

Fili laughed as the child pulled at his beard. 'Go on now, go to your mother'.

The little girl then turned and ran straight to Eruanna's arms. She was warm and soft and so, so real. She whispered something that Eruanna could not quite hear and then giggled mischievously.

'Aranel has certainly grown since you last visited,' the voice of Bilbo called through the haze.

'Yes, I suppose she has,' Fili laughed again and Eruanna saw the more defined lines etched on his face after years of happiness. He had aged and yet he was still as handsome as the day they had met.

Aranel grinned at Bilbo and gave the Hobbit a loving hug before she went back to her scampering about.

'She is beautiful. You should both be very proud,' Bilbo told them.

Fili met Eruanna's eyes and smiled, taking her hand in his. 'She's as beautiful as her mother'.

 **xxx**

 **Thank you all for reading! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I love hearing what you have to say! So we're finally at Rivendell. Woohoo! Anyway, I better finish up here and get working on the next one. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. I rewrote this several times and I was just getting stuck, so this is just the most recent rewrite and I stuck with it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I have twisted Tolkien's lore a little for this, but I hope you'll forgive me!**

 **xxx**

Two days passed before Eruanna woke again, but when she did finally awaken, she felt better rested than she had in a very long time. The bed beneath her was wonderfully soft and the light blanket covering her lower half felt like the warmest embrace.

As she flexed her slender fingers, she was reminded of why she was there when a twinge of pain shot up her arm to burn under the bandage covering her shoulder.

'Eruanna? Are you awake?' a gentle voice inquired. 'Can I get you a drink, or maybe something to eat?'

Slowly lifting her heavy eyelids, she blinked blearily over at the hobbit in the chair beside her bed. Whilst he looked a little scruffy from their days of travel, he appeared to be in perfect health and she breathed out a relieved sigh.

'No thank you, Bilbo. I don't think I'm ready for food yet'.

'Then how about some water?' he quickly rose from his chair to collect a tall, silver jug from a table and a small cup to go with it.

He eagerly poured her a drink and, feeling like it would be rude to refuse his generous gesture, she took the cup and drank gratefully.

He waited patiently for her to finish and then sat her cup down on a bedside table. 'I'm afraid you've only just missed Fili. He has been by your side more often than not. Would you like me to go and get him?'

Sinking back a little further into her pillows, Eruanna closed her eyes shook her head. 'Do not worry him; I'm sure he needs rest'. She paused for a moment and swallowed thickly. 'Did anyone else get injured?'

Bilbo shook his head in response just as the door to the room opened and Gandalf entered, looking tired, but relieved.

'Eruanna, it is good to see you mending'.

'Thank you,' she smiled softly at the wizard as he moved to take a seat at the edge of her bed. Sensing that the wizard intended to talk to Eruanna, Bilbo excused himself and went to tell the others of her consciousness.

'I believe that the company will be quite glad to have you back again,' Gandalf continued. 'Fili and Kili have been by your side the most, and even some of the others seem a little more concerned than they'd originally seemed'.

Eruanna sighed and then winced as the sensation caused her shoulder to twinge again. 'I do hope I'm not causing too much trouble. I wouldn't put it past Thorin to have left me behind already'.

Gandalf shook his head and gave her a small smile. 'Thorin is not so heartless as you'd believe him to be. He understands that you obtained your injury protecting his heir and for that, he is grateful'.

There was a short pause in which Eruanna thought about whether to tell the wizard of her dreams. It had felt so real to her, and yet she knew it couldn't have been the case. This deliberation was unnecessary, it seemed, as the wizard was already watching her with a knowing look when she looked back up at him.

'The arrow that pierced you was poisonous. You were not far from the point of no return when Lord Elrond managed to pull you back'.

'Oh,' she murmured. 'I did not realise'—

'Did you not see a vision?'

'How did you'—

Gandalf gave her a hand a comforting pat with his own. 'Some elves have the ability to see glimpses of a possible future when they are close to death. Depending on what they see, it can help them fight for life or let it go'.

'A possible future?' Eruanna asked quietly, her eyes widening.

'Only possible. Do not fear if you saw something terrible. If you are lucky enough to remember, it is possible to stop things from happening'.

'No,' she breathed. 'No, this was good. It was beautiful. My only fear is that my sister was not in it'.

Gandalf nodded in understanding. 'It is possible that she was just not present for the moment you saw'.

Eruanna frowned and shook her head. 'No, I had a daughter and she shared the same name as my sister. I fear that she was named in remembrance'.

'Do not allow yourself to be caught up in possibilities, Eruanna,' Gandalf warned. 'Many an elf with this gift has perished due to fear'.

Eruanna nodded shakily. 'I shall try'.

'Good,' Gandalf rose to his feet and turned to leave the room, 'I have matters to attend to and I dare say you will have more than your fair share of visitors waiting for you'.

As he opened the door, his words were instantly proven to be correct as Bilbo reappeared with both of the Durin princes in tow.

'There you are!' Kili cried happily. 'We didn't know if you were going to make it!'

'I am still here, despite the best efforts of the orcs,' Eruanna smiled warmly at the young dwarf.

'Thank goodness for that,' Fili murmured as Kili flopped into the chair beside her bed.

Looking up into his face, she saw the result of her injury reflected back at her. His eyes had dark bags under them and he looked a little pale, in comparison to his usual skin tone. Whilst Kili was cheerful, Fili was definitely more subdued. His eyes soft, but his expression unreadable.

'Bilbo, would you please pass me that robe?' she gestured carefully to a soft cloth hanging over another of the chairs.

Bilbo obliged her, but all three of her visitors made to stop her as she attempted to sit up.

'What are you doing?' Fili asked somewhat indignantly as she struggled.

'I wish to stand if I can'.

All three of them launched into action immediately and with their unwarranted, but enthusiastic assistance, she stood and walked gingerly over to her balcony. Her legs were stiff from not being used and her shoulder reminded her of its condition with each small movement, but she was happy to be up and feeling the fresh air on her face.

Fili joined her on the balcony to keep an eye on her and they stood together, leaning against the stone railing in peaceful silence. So content in her reverie, Eruanna did not notice Kili not-so-subtly lead Bilbo from the room until Fili turned to her.

'I know that you will say that it wasn't because of me, but I must tell you how distressed I've been since you lost consciousness,' he began seriously.

'But'—

'No,' he cut her off gently. 'That arrow was meant for me'.

'I assure you that I didn't know it was coming,' she confessed quietly, 'but I'm glad it didn't hit you'.

Fili frowned. 'I believe I could have coped'.

Eruanna laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at him. 'Dwarves'.

Fili had a small grin of his own then. 'While I must protect my manliness at all costs, I will not have you do that again'.

'Why ever not?' she laughed delicately and Fili felt his heart race.

Why did she have to be so entrancing? His Uncle would probably damn him, but oh, he'd be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. Even when she recoiled a little at the pain her movement had caused. Even when he thought of her eyes, wide with terror, the arrow still sticking out of her soft skin, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.

'Because, you are worth protecting,' he murmured smoothly and her smile softened even further at his words.

'What hope have I of succeeding in my own quest if all it takes to bring me down is a stray pack of orcs?'

Fili observed the humour leave her features, to be replaced with genuine fear and worry. He hastened to put her mind at ease.

'That brings me to the other reason for my visiting you,' he announced slowly. 'Your sister...'

'What of her?' Eruanna asked with wide eyes.

'She is here,' Fili finished quietly and Eruanna was caused to grip the rail tightly in front of her to avoid falling.

'Are you sure?'

'I am certain,' he replied with confidence.

Xxx

 _Several hours earlier..._

'Can we not carry onward and let the lass catch up when she's ready?' Gloin was grumbling as the dwarves tried to make a palatable breakfast out of the ingredients their hosts had given them. 'I grow tired of elven hospitality'.

'We must not leave one of our number behind,' Balin stated gravely as he picked through the leafy vegetables.

'Aye, she signed a contract,' Bofur cut in. 'We must not leave her behind'.

'She pledged her service and is now unable to fulfil her vow,' Dwalin growled. 'It is best she is left behind'.

'Enough,' Thorin called above what was undoubtedly going to be a lengthy argument. 'We wait one more day. If she does not awaken, then we must continue onward'.

With that he left the room and headed down to one of the many terraces below. As much as it pained him, he knew that while she was elvish, Eruanna did possess a soft and good heart. He did not care for her much himself, but he could tell that several of his company did, particularly his nephews.

It had been a difficult thing to squash down his pride and allow her to come with them, but he could see that she was genuine and caring, despite being young and inexperienced. Did he not say that loyalty, honour and a willing heart were all he required of his company? Eruanna had given him no reason to doubt her.

Thorin was roused from his thoughts by the sound of raised voices coming from somewhere below. Confused, and a little worried that someone in his company was causing trouble, he peered down to the courtyard below, trying to catch what was being said.

'Where is she?' a firm female voice questioned.

'Just wait a moment, please,' a softer, male one pleaded.

The voices drew nearer and Thorin's curiosity grew when he saw that it was two elves speaking. The first to enter the courtyard below was a woman. Tall and pale, with long, dark brown curls, she cut an intimidating figure.

Upon closer inspection of her features as she walked, he saw that her eyes were an icy blue and her skin was marred with what had to be years of scarring, all at varied levels of healing.

The second elf to enter was a dark-haired man with narrow eyes and an air of superiority in his manner.

'I must see her!' the female insisted.

The man shook his head. 'She is yet to awaken'.

'Then I shall wait by her side'.

The man sighed. 'You may find her in the healing rooms. I presume you know your way there from your last visit'.

The she elf nodded and the two parted ways. She made little noise on her ascent of the stairs, being light of foot as elves were known to be. It wasn't until she came into view at the other end of the terrace that Thorin knew she was coming his way.

As she began to cross the terrace, Thorin took note of her wild attire. The dark blue tunic she wore was faded and frayed and her black breeches were in no better condition.

As her eyes raked over the terrace and she spotted him, he was again surprised by her when she dropped into a deep curtsey.

'My king,' she greeted. 'Forgive me; I did not know you were there'.

Thorin hummed and inclined his head slightly, still unsure of what to make of the strange creature before him. Having already taken in her attire, he glanced up into the blue eyes that looked as though they could have been made of moonstone. The look she fixed him with was strangely soft and it unnerved him.

Deciding to question her business with their companion, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the railing.

'What business do you have with Eruanna?'

She looked a little surprised at his question, but obliged him. 'I am come to enquire after her health. I have travelled constantly since I heard of her injury'.

Thorin frowned. 'And where did you hear such things?'

'Gandalf sent word to me directly'.

'Why?'

Then it was her turn to frown. 'You ask a lot of questions, my king'.

Thorin scoffed. 'I am not your king. I merely wished to know why you show an interest in a member of my company'.

'Please forgive my impertinence,' she bowed deeply. 'I am Aranel, daughter of Aithlin and Elaria. Eruanna is my sister'.

The dwarf king's eyebrows rose and his eyes flickered once more over the elf before him. Aside from her heritage, the elf before him bore no resemblance to Eruanna. Eruanna had darker, olive skin and warm, brown eyes. The elf before him cast such a stark contrast; he found it difficult to believe her.

'Why have you chosen now to reveal yourself? Are you not aware that she has been searching for you for years?'

Aranel hung her head. 'I did not wish her to be in danger'.

'So better to have her out looking for you alone instead of with you?' Thorin spat back. 'She is little more than a child and you left her'.

Aranel glared at him. 'Forgive me; I was not aware that you had become her keeper in my absence'.

Thorin glowered at her. 'She is part of my company'.

'She'—

Neither of them had noticed the hobbit as he had hurried onto the terrace and cleared his throat. Thorin gave him a questioning look and Bilbo took a moment to speak.

'I was just coming to tell everyone that Eruanna has awoken,' Bilbo announced with an awkward wave of his hand. 'I'll just go let the others know. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it'.

With that he scampered away, leaving the elf and the dwarf alone once more. They stood in silence for a few moments and Thorin half expected her to continue arguing, but once again he was surprised as she sighed softly and turned away from him.

At that moment, Gandalf appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled warmly when he saw the she elf.

'Aranel, how was your journey?' he asked cheerily.

'Long,' she replied simply. 'I apologise for my rudeness, Gandalf, but I will be much more at ease once I have seen my sister'.

'Of course,' the wizard nodded in understanding. 'She is currently being visited by Bilbo, Fili and Kili, who have been informed of your arrival. I am sure that she will be most excited to see you once she has had a few moments to ready herself'.

Aranel nodded calmly. 'I will wait until she is ready then'.

'Thorin, I see you have met Aranel,' Gandalf nodded between them, giving Aranel a discreet wink.

Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgement. 'Yes, we were just meeting. Though I must say that it is strange that you were the one who sent word to her of her sister's injury. I was under the impression that no one knew where she was'.

Gandalf chuckled somewhat uncomfortably. 'I do have my ways of contacting others without knowing their location'.

'Indeed,' Thorin raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

'What does it matter?' Gandalf continued. 'She is here now and that is all that matters. I do believe that we have been summoned. Aranel, will you excuse us?'

'Of course,' the elf nodded and glanced one last time at Thorin before they left. He had aged since last she saw him, and yet he did not look old and frail. If anything, the years had only preserved his masculine features.

'Bless my beard,' murmured a voice from across the other side of the terrace.

Knowing the voice as soon as she heard it, Aranel turned instantly to be greeted by the older dwarf.

'Balin,' she greeted him with a soft smile. 'It has been many years, my old friend'.

'Indeed it has,' he crossed over to stand beside her. 'Yet you look exactly as I remember you'.

Aranel laughed quietly. 'You are most likely the only one who does remember me, Balin'.

Balin shrugged his shoulders. 'I wouldn't mind that, lass. Thorin may not recognise you, but that doesn't make what you did any less memorable'.

'So how goes things in the Blue mountains?' she asked, changing the subject, lest someone overhear them.

'Good, good,' Balin smiled again. 'Not quite so prosperous as we'd like, but nothing to turn up our noses at. And what about you? You've had that lass searching all over Middle Earth for you'.

Aranel winced a little at his words. 'I thought she was safe. Last I heard she was still home, completing her training. It has been difficult to obtain much information while in exile'.

'Well, you're both here now,' Balin observed. 'Why not join us on our quest? Protect your sister along the way'.

Aranel shook her head. 'Thorin would never allow'—

'Once Thorin knows who you really are then he might just have a change of heart'.

'No,' Aranel hissed, before calming herself and leaning back. 'He cannot know if he does not remember. If I am to join you, I must prove myself'.

'But you already have'.

'Already what?' another voice called from across the terrace.

Aranel looked up to see a young, blonde-haired dwarf watching the pair of them chat. She did not recall having ever seen the dwarf, but something about him did seem oddly familiar.

'Oh, nothing lad,' Balin brushed him off. 'Have you met Eruanna's sister, Aranel?'

The dwarf shook his head. 'No, I have not. She is asking for you'.

'You told her of my coming then?'

He nodded.

'Would you be so kind as to take me to her...?'

'Fili'.

'Fili,' she repeated with a nod of recognition.

He nodded his agreeance and led her quickly up the flight of stone steps that led to the healing rooms. While he knew that Eruanna was excited to see her sister again, he was a little worried that Eruanna would want to stay at Rivendell to be with her. This thought consumed his mind as he led her to the right door and knocked, waiting for Eruanna to open it.

 **xxx**

 **So, now you've met Aranel. What do you think of her? I know that it may seem a little strange for Balin to be so friendly with an elf, but in my version as I've already written, they had a lot to do with one another and became friends...kinda. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll be working on the next one! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you lovelies! Not entirely pleased with it, but I needed to get it out of the way to move on to bigger and better things. Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

Aranel waited patiently for the door to be opened. It had been many years since she had last laid eyes upon her sister and she found herself fearing. No matter how insignificant years often were to elves, Aranel knew that she had missed an important part of her sister's life. Would Eruanna be forgiving? Would she understand, or would she be callous and distant as she had every right to be?

They heard footsteps beyond the door and Fili stepped back as the doorknob turned and the door swung open. No one spoke for a few moments as the two elves each took in the other. Aranel's features softened as she took in her sister, matured and elegant, while Eruanna's eyes widened as her eyes raked over the scars on her sister's face and the tattered appearance of her attire.

'You look like our mother,' Aranel broke the silence and smiled softly.

Eruanna returned her smile timidly. 'I do?'

'Yes,' Aranel confirmed, stepping closer and taking her sister's hands. 'You are radiant, as I always knew you would be'.

Eruanna bowed her head, a little embarrassed of her sister's praise. 'I have waited years for this moment and yet I cannot think of what to say,' she laughed.

'I'll leave you two,' Fili announced quietly, before turning to go.

'Thank you, Fili. I will see you when we dine,' Eruanna smiled warmly at him and he returned her smile as he retreated down the corridor.

'That dwarf is quite taken with you,' Aranel observed coolly.

Eruanna's face betrayed her as she smiled and a flush of colour spread across her delicate features.

'I cannot say I am surprised,' Aranel smirked and took Eruanna's face in her hands. 'I missed you, dilthen er'.

Eruanna laughed lightly. 'You have not called me that in many years'.

'You are still my junior, Eruanna,' Aranel reminded. 'You may be grown up now, but you will always be younger than I'.

'And yet I do believe I am taller'.

Eruanna brought Aranel into the room and they sat together for a time, sharing memories and telling tales. Whilst this distracted Aranel temporarily from the pain she had caused her sister, the older elf could not help but notice that the more her sister spoke, the more she felt like a stranger. She had missed so many of the crucial moments that had built Eruanna's character, that she felt like merely an observer, and not a real part of her life. Although, the reminder that she was real came in the form of Eruanna's injury. An injury obtained on a quest to seek Aranel.

Eruanna noticed her sister's eyes lingering on her shoulder, and gently covered the area with her hand.

'Do not blame yourself, sister.'

Aranel's eyes snapped to hers, cold and hard. 'How can I not? If I had come back sooner, you would not have come on this quest'.

Eruanna shook her head. 'No sister, I know that you had responsibilities. I do not regret coming on this quest, and I intend to continue it as soon as I am able'.

'And would the mountain be your motive?' Aranel asked shrewdly. 'Or is it perhaps a golden-haired dwarf?'

Eruanna sighed softly. 'I will continue with them because I gave my word. I told them I would help them and I will, though I cannot deny my feelings either'.

Aranel swallowed thickly. 'You have true feelings for the dwarf then?'

Eruanna nodded hesitantly. 'I could not believe it at first, but I now know that there cannot be any other explanation'.

Aranel chuckled quietly. 'I did not even consider that I would come back to find you courting anyone, let alone a dwarf. You were always so stubborn when you were younger. You insisted that you'd never need anyone'.

'We were all young and foolish once,' Eruanna shrugged her shoulders and bit back the stab of pain that followed.

Aranel smiled, but Eruanna could see the sadness behind it. No amount of years had changed Eruanna's ability to read her.

'Would you help me?' she asked suddenly.

'What are you asking?' Aranel questioned quietly, her form visibly tensing.

Eruanna paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. 'I'm asking if you'd come with us, with me'.

Aranel sighed. 'Eruanna'—

'I need you, sister'.

The older elf's face softened. 'I do not believe Thorin would accept another elf'.

'But I'm sure that if Gandalf can vouch for you,' Eruanna argued, 'and Balin, he would know what you are capable of'.

'We shall see'.

Xxx

Eruanna was ecstatic to be out of her room and back with the company. Kili made several jokes at her expense, which even got a laugh out of some of the more indifferent members of the company. What shocked her the most however was when Oin came over and enquired about how she was healing. Such a pleasant gesture from one of those most adverse to her presence was strange, but not unwelcome.

'Ah, Aranel, my dear,' Gandalf called from the head of the smaller table. 'Join us, please'.

He gestured to the empty seats opposite himself and Thorin and Aranel relaxed a little when she saw that none of their elvish hosts were joining them that particular evening. This amused her as she thought of how tiresome her kin would have come to find the boisterous and enthusiastic company of the dwarves.

Thorin did not look pleased as she approached, but Gandalf stood and pulled out the closest chair for her to sit in, and she found that she couldn't refuse, despite Thorin's displeasure.

'Call it what you will, but I do believe that we have struck some good luck,' the wizard beamed at her and Thorin seemed to smoulder, as though he could burst into flames at any moment.

'Indeed?' she questioned with an incredulous look at the wizard.

'Yes, my dear. I am afraid that I am obliged to stay in Rivendell a little longer than planned. I have matters that require my attention and I am left with a company that needs to navigate the mountains without knowing them well'.

'I see'.

'So, my dear, we did wonder if perhaps'—

'Do you know the mountains well?' Thorin growled bluntly.

Taken aback by his sudden acknowledgement of her presence, Aranel took a moment to consider what he was asking her.

'I have spent some time in those mountains,' she replied uncertainly. 'They are very treacherous'.

'Do you know a safe path through them?' Thorin questioned impatiently.

'I do'.

'Well then...'

'Then?' she asked curiously.

'Are you waiting for a formal invitation?' he asked through gritted teeth, his eyes scowling.

Aranel smirked and was just about to inform him that it would be the polite thing to do, when Gandalf intervened and steered the conversation towards other topics. Feeling as though she had been dismissed, Aranel left the table and quietly made her way to another nearby terrace where she knew she would not be disturbed.

The mist from the nearby waterfall felt wonderful on her skin and she was reminded that it had been far too long since she washed last. Knowing that the dwarves would be occupied for some time with feasting, she carefully removed her coat and tunic and was just about to remove her trousers when she felt something slip from one of the pockets and she leapt forward to catch it.

Relief filled her as she felt the cool glass between her fingers and the strong leather cord across her palm. In her haste to make it to Eruanna, she had forgotten that she had stowed it in her pocket for safekeeping. Now, gazing at the small, round bottle her stomach fluttered with familiar nervous energy. The milky liquid within was dormant as she carefully tied the cord around her neck once more and toyed with the trinket.

Out across the dimly lit structures she could see the dwarves laughing and dancing merrily, see their elven hosts flinching and sharing looks as the dwarves began yet another food fight. Then she looked further and she saw Gandalf still sitting at the smaller table, and then she saw Thorin. His back was to her, but she knew his outline well. How strange it was to see him again, to sit with one who had such a hold over her. He had the power to break her heart into pieces and yet he had not an inkling of his worth to her.

The small bottle warmed slightly against her skin, and where it had been dull and dormant, a vibrant light now glowed as she continued to gaze at the dwarven king. Sighing and chastising herself for her foolish dreams, she carefully tucked the bottle beneath her undershirt and dove silently into the pool of clear water at the terrace edge.

Xxx

'Your sister does not seem to enjoy company,' Fili observed as Aranel exited the dining terrace and disappeared from view.

Eruanna took a sip from her glass and shook her head. 'She never has'.

'Not even when she was younger?'

'I was not yet born when my sister was young'.

Fili merely nodded in understanding and cleared his throat. 'Have you tried this?'

Eruanna turned to see what he was offering her and gave laughed softly. 'Elven bread? Fili, you do recall that I am in fact an elf?'

Fili looked embarrassed. 'It's not just elven bread. Add some of this and it's completely different,' he reached for a knife and carefully spread a kind of paste onto the bread. 'It's not half bad this stuff, though I still think a little meat wouldn't go unappreciated'.

Eruanna smiled a wide smile. 'Not all elves enjoy eating our fellow creatures'.

'But you do,' Kili pointed out from across the table. 'You ate Bombur's stew a few times'.

'Yes, I did,' Eruanna agreed. 'My sister taught me from a young age to appreciate anything I was given. While I would happily eat this,' she gestured to the spread before them, 'I would just as happily enjoy a roast of fresh meat'.

A cheer erupted at her words and she looked a little ways down the table to see Gloin raising his cup of ale into the air, followed by those are her. Eruanna laughed along with the others, but when they began to sing merrily together, her thoughts drifted.

'Are you alright?' Fili whispered in her ear as the singing increased in volume.

Eruanna nodded, but it did not convince him.

'Come,' he rose out of his seat and beckoned for her to join him.

Happy to leave what was fast becoming a mess, Eruanna allowed Fili to take her arm and lead her away from the raucous song of their companions.

Once they were far enough away to hear themselves think, they slowed their pace and walked together in companionable silence. Eruanna was very pleased to be able to wander Imladris at her leisure, and having Fili beside her only added to her enjoyment.

'Do you like it here?' he asked after a moment.

'It is a beautiful place,' she ventured. 'Here everything is light and peaceful, and yet it does not feel like home to me'.

'What is your home like?'

Eruanna looked out across the valley and smiled. 'It is also very beautiful'.

'Do you miss it?'

Eruanna's eyes came back to rest on the dwarf beside her and she shook her head. 'I did years ago, but now that I have seen so many places, I cannot feel so homesick'.

'I do sometimes,' Fili confessed with a chuckle. 'I think about our mother back in Ered Luin and I worry'.

'What do you worry about?'

Fili bit his lip. 'I worry that I won't be able to do her proud. I am uncle's only heir at this point and there's a lot of pressure for me to be able to succeed him one day'.

'Do not fear that responsibility,' Eruanna urged him ardently. 'You will be a wonderful leader when the time comes'.

Fili smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 'I appreciate your confidence in me, but I don't fear the responsibility. I fear that my decisions may not be accepted by others'.

'Your decisions?' she asked quietly.

He looked up into her eyes and for a moment she saw him completely open to her. His expression was one of adoration and her heart fluttered in her chest.

'Fili'—

'Fili, Eruanna,' a voice boomed and the pair were snatched from their moment by the arrival of Thorin.

'Yes Uncle?' Fili queried.

'The elf will lead us through the mountains. Be ready to leave before sun up'.

'My sister?' Eruanna asked excitedly.

Thorin merely nodded and continued on his way down the corridor.

'Well that is welcome news,' Fili confessed. 'I did fear you'd wish to stay behind'.

Eruanna shook her head and took his arm. 'I would never leave before the quest has been complete. Neither will my sister whilst she is with us'.

'That will not please uncle,' Fili chuckled. 'He has barely begun to trust you. I'm afraid your sister is a lot less easy to trust'.

Eruanna's face hardened. 'If he knew what she'd been through then he would no better than to doubt her'.

Fili frowned curiously. 'To what are you referring?'

'Oh...' Eruanna trailed off. 'Please, forget I mentioned it. It is nothing'.

'I believe I deserve an explanation,' he smirked up at her slyly. 'It must be quite the tale for you to doubt my uncle's motives. So, please tell it'.

Eruanna sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement. She hoped that her sister would not be unhappy with her for telling Fili of her history with the dwarves. She didn't intend to tell Thorin and she was sure Fili would never bring it up either.

By the time she was finished, Fili was not only amazed, but shocked. It seemed that he had not ever heard anything about an elf's involvement and it saddened her to think of the dwarves ignoring what had been such a monumental sacrifice to her sister.

 **xxx**

 **Alright guys, that's that done! The significance of Aranel's bottle will be better explored in further chapters, but for now I just hope you're okay with it existing. Also, Aranel called Eruanna 'dilthen er' which according to my elvish translator means 'little one'. I'm just going with what it says, so I apologise if that's incorrect.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed and I look forward to any feedback you may have. Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
